Black Magic
by Undercover Operative
Summary: -!DISCONTINUED!- While being attacked by Dementors Harry discovers a power within himself that will shake the Wizarding World to it's core. After disappearing for the rest of the summer to train his new powers Harry returns to Hogwarts with two things on his mind, Hermione being the first, the second being how much he was going to enjoy making the Wizarding World dance to his tune.
1. Challenge Details

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Dark-Harmony. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

Challenge Details...

**Plotline**

Through magical means in the midst of or following one of his adventures, Harry gains powers equal to those of a Wiccan, Demon or Angel.

**Rules**

Whichever power-base he unlocks, Harry MUST command a power over lightning (Energy Orbs, Electrokinesis, Lightning Teleportation etc.)

If Harry is an Angel/Whitelighter, he MUST have a canon mentor (Leo, Gideon, Odin, Paige, Sam etc.)

If Harry is a Demon, he MUST have a canon mentor (Cole, Barbas, Belthazor – yes, they can be two separate people, the Seer etc.)

If Harry is Wiccan-gifted, he MUST be trained and aided by the Charmed Ones

The Charmed events MUST be non-canon, but can start from a canon point

**Guidelines/Options**

Elder-Harry

Source-Harry

Upper-level-Demon Harry

Avatar-Harry (yes, I'll even accept them in the story)

Ron and Hermione as enemies

Dumbledore Bashing

AU Characters - example: Gideon is really a good guy or Chris has come back in time not only for Wyatt, but Harry as well.

Harry using his powers on the Dursleys

Power-of-Three somehow bonding with Harry

Harry getting to see his parents and – if post-5th year – Sirius again

**Pairing ****Options**

Harry/one of the Charmed Ones, Harry/Any Male Character, Harry/Any Female Character

**Forbidden**

Binding Harry's powers

Harry's chosen path being reversed - if he's a Demon, he's Dark, if he's a Whitelighter, he's Light;

Harry being vanquished (think Cole in S5 if you want an option on what to do with him.)

Harry joining Tom


	2. Dementor-ed

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Dark-Harmony. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

"Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to – _Don't you point that thing at me!"_

Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing the wand directly at Dudley's heart. Harry could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding in his veins – what wouldn't he give to strike now, to jinx Dudley so thoroughly he'd have to crawl home like an insect, struck dumb, sprouting feelers...

"Don't you ever talk about that again" Harry snarled. "D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, _do you understand me?"_

"_Point it somewhere else!"_

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM–"

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch back and lightless – the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.

For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could – then his reason caught up with his senses – he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil.

Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear.

"W-What are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –"

"I said shut up!"

_(Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix; Pages 19-20)_

Despite his low grades at school Harry wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was causing this and he was straining his ears for any sign of the familiar hoarse rattling breathing of the Dementors that were no-doubt circling them and waiting for a single sign of weakness.

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley spluttered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Harry roared, turning to glare in Dudley's direction, "Or I'll leave you to the Dementors" he threatened in a growl. He wouldn't actually do that, it'd ruin his life if he did since Vernon and Petunia would blame him in a heartbeat, but Dudley didn't know that and his answering whimper was sign enough that the fat boy was obeying him.

That and letting out a bit of the anger that he had been building up over his friends' decision to abandon him felt really good.

Suddenly Dudley let out a scream of rage and instinct made Harry throw himself to the side as Dudley charged into the space he used to be in and slammed into the alley wall as Harry tripped over his own feet embarrassingly and his wand slipped from his hand and bounced down the alleyway.

"Oh you asshat Dudley!" Harry exclaimed as he scrambled after his wand, his hands moving blindly across the ground as Dudley whined in response. "Goddammit! **LUMOS**" he ordered hopefully, the tip of his wand lightning up only inches in front of him. Diving for his wand he snatched it up and froze as he caught sight of the black cloak floating in front of him, looking up in time for the Dementor to grasp his jaw in a surprisingly strong scaled hand and lift him off the ground.

As the Dementor's free hand knocked his wand from his hand the dark creature moved to hold him against the wall as it pulled down its hood and lowered its head to Harry's. The Dementor rattled at him before inhaled sharply, a feeling of extreme cold and emptiness filled his mind interrupting the almost constant stream of _"NOT HARRY PLEASE! KILL THE SPARE"_ that was dominating his mind.

Pain arced through Harry's body, originating from his scar which let out a high-pitched shriek as he felt a rough tugging on the spot just beneath it. His eyes snapped open (When had they closed?) in time to see the Dementor's mouth close over his scar as a living black smoke tried to escape from the Dementor's kiss. A scream forced its way from Harry's mouth as unbelievable pain, ten times worse than the Cruciatus Curse, surged through his body, a strange feeling of power and energy following it and pushing the dark feeling out of his body and into the Dementor which promptly dropped him as its hands pulled the rest of the black smoke into his mouth.

Wondering briefly how the hell he was still alive and aware when he had just been Kissed by a Dementor Harry was too slow to respond as the Dementor swooped down to pick him up again, this time the creature clearly aiming for his lips as it pulled him towards it. Harry almost sobbed at the idea of dying to a Dementor in a lowly dark alleyway after surviving attempt after attempt on his life by the most feared Dark Lord in all history.

"No" he snarled out, hand raising to cover the Dementor's mouth as rage surged through him, "I will NOT die like this" he growled out as he reached for the fury he could feel and directed it towards the Dementor trying to Kiss him. The power that he had felt appearing earlier leapt at the chance, the anger fuelling it as it erupted from his palms, electricity tearing into the shrieking Dementor as it was blasted off him and pinned to the wall.

The electricity started to die off as Harry jerked back in horror, the teenager quickly concentrated on his anger to keep the e alive until the Dementor let out a final scream of exploded into black flames as Harry staggered against the wall panting. A loud whimper made Harry twist to see the second Dementor in the process of sucking out Dudley's soul. He hesitated only a second before raising his hand as lightning danced around his arm and throwing the bolt towards the Dementor which screamed and spun to face him. As the Dementor flew towards him Harry directed the power in his body towards it, energy dancing across his skin before arcing down his arms and into the Dementor's chest.

_Go on Harry. Destroy it. It's a Dark Creature, no better than a feral dog. It tried to kill you, it doesn't deserve to live_

The electricity that had been faltering under the force of the Dementor's pain-filled screams surged back with a vengeance as Harry focused it on the Dark Being until it too exploded in a blast of black fire.

_Excellent Harry, you have so much power. Power that only you are fit to control, power that you can use to destroy those who have ruined your life. The Dursleys. Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore. Malfoy. They will all fall before you and beg for mercy..._

Harry shuddered, shaking his head to dismiss the dark thoughts that were swimming through his mind.

A choked-on sob made Harry turn as he remembered Dudley, moving over to nudge at the curled-up lump with his worn out sneakers slowly. The anger he had been feeling earlier towards Dudley came rushing back as he stared down at his crying cousin, a flare of power making Harry half-raise his hand to eye the lightning arcing between his fingers dangerously, ready to lash out at Dudley with only a brief thought from Harry.

_What are you waiting for? Are you going to give him a chance to run? Why not play Dudley Hunting instead after years of abuse? This is the boy that tormented you since you were dumped on the Dursleys, the boy that turned everyone in the school against you, the boy that treated you like shit for something that was beyond anyone's control..._

As he watched, the lightning began to arc out and gather in his palm, a ball of white-blue crackling lightning forming in his hand as he saw past it to Dudley who was lying defenceless on the ground. Rolling his neck to crack it Harry shifted and raised his hand even further, curling his fingers around the ball of lightning as he reached back to throw it at Dudley.

It would be so easy to just throw the lightning ball at Dudley and get revenge for fifteen years of torture and abuse. He could go to the Dursleys next, return all the pain and hatred that they had showed him over the years while they doted on Dudley. He definitely had the power to do so, and then he could go to Hermione and-

Hermione...

Like a switch had been flicked, Harry felt all of the anger building up in his chest draining out of him, the lightning ball in his hand winking out with a feeble snap. Hermione would hate him if he killed them all, she would be heart-broken, betrayed, she couldn't understand _why_ he _had_ to kill them.

Just the thought of Hermione looking at him like that made Harry's stomach clench painfully, his hand dropping limply to his side as he stared unseeingly down at Dudley. She wouldn't stand by him if he took his revenge, and loosing Hermione would break Harry beyond repair. He had lost her once already with the Firebolt Incident that he didn't like thinking about, he couldn't go through that again, he couldn't be left alone again.

_If she means so much to you just take her. You have the power to lay claim to her, she could belong to you mind, body, and soul, just yours to do with as you wish_

No... If Harry was to have Hermione it would be her choice. He couldn't hurt her like that...

_She's a weakness you cannot allow. She will undermine your power and destiny if you allow her to remain free_

"I think that's enough of that don't you Barbas?" a male voice drawled from the entrance of the alleyway, making Harry spin around as another ball of lightning appeared in his palm instinctively. He threw himself to the side as the dark figure in the entrance of the alley lashed out, throwing his own electricity ball from his hand past Harry where it collided with an invisible shape.

An old man with short grey hair appeared as he swatted the ball to the side with a lazy swipe of his hand, "Ah... I think it's only just beginning" Barbas corrected before slowly waving his hand at Harry and staring at his palm. "His greatest fear is fear, curious isn't it?" Barbas asked with a curious smirk before vanishing in a explosion of grey smoke.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, launching himself to his feet as electricity rolled across his body and gathered in his hands ready to throw. "And who was he?"

"Who I am doesn't matter" the man corrected simply, "And that was Barbas, the Demon of Fear".

"Demon? Demons don't exist" Harry claimed, ignoring the feeling in his chest telling him that he was wrong.

"And yet you and I stand here don't we?" the man asked pointedly.

"I'm not a Demon" Harry snapped, rearing back to throw a bolt of lightning at the man who simply staggered back as it hit him in the chest.

"No. You're not" the man admitted, "You're like me. You're only half-Demon. Meaning that you're not bound by the same rules and instincts as a full-blooded Demon".

"I don't believe you" Harry denied, shaking his head quickly.

He couldn't be a Demon, he wasn't evil, he didn't even believe in God or the Devil.

"Demon doesn't mean Evil kid" the man said slowly, "And I swear on my life and magic that I will do what I can to keep you from turning evil" he swore, his magic flashing around him to prove he was telling the truth. "I'll be in touch, for now get that fat lump you call 'Dudley' back to your home and get some rest. And don't tell anyone about this yeah? If they know about your true power they will turn on you faster than Weasley did when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire".

With that the man turned and started walking away, black trench-coat swirling around his feet as Harry stared. "Wait!" he yelled, "How did you know about last year? I've never seen you before".

The man paused and glanced over his shoulder at him, the light from the streetlamp above him throwing his face into dark shadows. "I've been watching you for a while now Harry, waiting for the day that your true self would become known. I promised your mother that I would look after you, I keep my promises" he stated firmly before vanishing with a rippling shimmer.

Harry stared at where the man had stood in shock, looking back to Dudley and feeling the familiar hatred building up again. Quickly thinking of Hermione to keep himself centred, Harry strode over and picked up his wand, slipping it into his pocket as he shot Dudley a glare and considered just leaving him here to be found in the morning.

As Hermione's disappointed face flashed through his mind Harry sighed and stalked over to pull Dudley up, stumbling as he easily lifted the fat boy up like he weighed the same as Harry. Throwing the lump's arm over his shoulders Harry started towards Privet Drive, not looking forward having to deal with his Aunt and Uncle when they saw the state Dudley was in.

He paused as a thought struck him. Hermione wouldn't be happy with him if he hurt them, but she wouldn't be angry with him if he just showed off his new power to scare them would she?

And if Vernon tried to attack him and he accidently lost control then it can't have been his fault could it?


	3. Expulsion

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Dark-Harmony. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI- DUDDERS!"

Harry ignored Petunia's scream as he shoved past her, his body trembling as he tried to hold up Dudley's weight even with his new enhanced strength. Carrying Dudley through to the kitchen Harry shoved him onto one of the chairs around the table, sneering as the fat boy's momentum dropped him straight through the chair and onto the floor as Harry threw open the fridge to snatch out the chocolate milk which he threw to Petunia.

"Make him drink as much of that as you can" he snapped, leaning against the bench as the night's stress slammed down on his shoulders, his body aching in ways he had never felt before. "Chocolate is one of the only counter agents to a Dementor's aura" he added slowly, tilting his head back against the fridge door as Vernon burst into the room.

He rolled his eyes at Petunia's stuttering as she tried to force-feed Dudley the milk, part of him wondering absently if Muggle chocolate milk would even help against Dementor induced shock. (And if another part of him shrugged thinking 'Oh well, I tried' then maybe he wasn't going to acknowledge it).

"What did you do you freak?" Vernon roared, his face going red as he charged towards Harry who flexed his new power in response, lightning dancing down his crossed arms and making Vernon skid to a stop as his pudgy eyes eyed him cautiously.

"I saved your son's life _Vermin_" Harry growled out, finally getting the chance to have a go at his main tormentor. "So I would watch what words I was throwing around if I were you since I have the ability to just take it back, and let the Dementors _suck his soul out_".

No he didn't... but Vernon didn't know that...

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" Vernon yelled, remaining as stubbornly stupid as he had been for as long as Harry had known him.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Harry shouted back, a tendril of lightning exploding from his arm and latching onto the microwave, overpowering it and causing it to explode with a bang. "I saved his life when I could have just walked away" he snarled as the two adult Dursleys shrank away from him in fear, "And I would have been _fully_ justified to turn my back on your family after you put me through fifteen years of abuse all because you are nothing more than bigoted FREAKS!"

"Yeah, you're the freaks here, not me" Harry sneered as Vernon and Petunia flinched at the word. "What kind of _normal_ person abuses a child? What kind of _normal_ person treats their own _son_ like that?" he demanded gesturing to Dudley, "He's an obese bully that is going to remain here for the rest of his life selling drugs and beating up ten-year olds!"

"And me?" Harry continued, "I'm the freak according to you. And yet _I'm_ famous. I fought the Darkest Wizard in history to a stand-still and defeated him _four times_. I killed two of the immortal guardians of Azkaban and chased over a hundred of them away with a single spell. I have more money that you will ever have in your entire lives at my finger tips, and I have more life skills than any of you three".

"I'm not a freak. You're the freaks... I'm the only normal person here" Harry finished, before whirling around at the sound of an owl swooping in through the open window.

Harry blinked in confusion as the owl promptly flew into the wall, the letter in its claws falling to the floor as the bird staggered around on the floor. Tilting his head as the letter rose up into the air Harry hiked his thumb towards the ceiling, "I've got treats and water in my room" he informed the stunned owl who hooted gratefully before flying off again, Harry listening to the sound of the owl following his instructions and flying into his open window.

The letter shot towards him and Harry watched as it mimicked a howler by forming a face that was watching him. "Dear Mister Potter" a female's voice said bluntly, "The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery you are hereby _expelled_ from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

"Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk" the letter fare welled before the face reformed into the letter which fell to the floor lifeless.

"Justice" Vernon hissed out with a smug expression on his face.

Harry let out an amused snort, "You do realise that now I'm no longer a student I'm not bound by the Decree anymore right?" he bluffed slowly as he made a show of drawing his wand. "Which means that I can use magic however I please" he explained to the suddenly timid Vernon again.

"Besides it's a fake. I didn't cast a spell to kill the Dementors, I used this" Harry corrected as he tapped into his powers and conjured two lightning balls, one in each hand. "Now I'm going up to my room and you're neither going to stop or bother me. Do you understand?" he demanded as he crushed the energy balls in his hand.

When the Dursleys nodded rapidly Harry turned on his heel and stalked out of the room and up the stairs, entering his room and nodding at the owl which froze mid-gulp. The owl let out a soft hoot before taking one more mouth-full and flying out the window, leaving Harry alone in the room, Hedwig obviously out hunting.

Slamming the door behind him Harry threw himself onto the bed, linking his fingers behind his head as he glared up at the ceiling.

What was wrong with him? He was so angry... so violent... never before had he wanted to hurt the Dursleys as much as he just had. And since when did he care so little about people's lives? Normally he would have tried to save Dudley automatically; instead he had nearly intentionally hurt him, going as far as to threaten to kill the Dursleys and having been fully prepared to until he had thought of Hermione.

Snatching up his wand from where he had thrown it onto his bedside table he pointed it at the door and sent the strongest locking charm he could muster up at it, feeling the new energy in his chest helping power the spell. "This is crazy" he whispered with a yawn, flinching as Hedwig soared into the room, landing on her perch gracefully before eyeing her food and water and shooting Harry an annoyed look like she knew about the other owl. "He was tired Hedwig, he just needed a little booster" he defended himself from his owl's judgemental look.

Hedwig let out an understanding hoot, shooting Harry a fond look before tucking her head under her wing. Harry snapped up in his bed as Hedwig let out an angry hiss and spread her wings to stare at the window expectantly in time for another two owls to fly in to perch on the window still. Sighing Harry reached out to accept the letters, the owls not hesitating to leave as he unrolled the first one to reveal scribbled hand-writing.

'_Harry_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND. _

_Arthur Weasley'_

Harry paused with a frown... 'Do not do any more magic'... did that mean that this strange lightning power of his wasn't classified as magic? He had definitely used it a lot and yet he got a message about the non-existent Patronus Charm he had cast. The fact that his lightning power hadn't been mentioned any of the times he had used it implied that it wasn't being monitored by the Ministry.

Throwing the letters onto the bed Harry raised his hands and concentrated, pulling forth his power and watching with wide eyes as electricity arced between his palms. For a brief moment he was reminded of that Dark Sith dude from what little he had seen of Star Wars who could fire lightning from his palms like that.

Releasing the power back under his skin Harry turned to watch the window expectantly as he reached for the second letter, opening it to see Sirius' writing.

'_Arthur just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do'_

Harry nodded in confirmation before freezing and scowling. "If they know where I live staying here is the worst thing to do" he muttered, smirking up at Hedwig as his familiar gave a hoot of agreement. "What do you say Hedwig? Contact Hermione tomorrow and try gain sanctuary at her place? I'd rather sleep on the couch, or even the floor than stay here another day".

Hedwig gave a cautious hoot and Harry huffed under his bed, "Valid point, she _would_ just run off to Dumbledore unless I gave her reason not too" he agreed. "Dammit, I need somewhere to go..."

Hedwig let out another hoot and Harry glanced at her for the third time, "That's not a reason" he muttered as his face went bright red, "And she doesn't think of me like that".

Hoot.

"Don't backchat" Harry snapped before shrinking back under Hedwig's glare, "Sorry Hedwig. And Sirius? Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

When Hedwig bobbed her head Harry bit his lip, turning to stare out the window again. "Alright. But how do I get there?" he asked slowly, "I mean I don't even know where he is".

Hoot.

Harry frowned and shook his head, "It's too dangerous though. He's on the run, he's not in a position to look after me".

Hoot?

Harry eyed her before nodding, "I guess that could work" he muttered as he moved towards his desk and pulled some paper and a pen to him. "How long do you think it would take you to find him?" he asked her slowly. Hedwig let out a lazy sounding hoot and Harry turned to raise his eyebrow at her in amusement as he wondered where Sirius could be and how long it would be until he could be there with him.

A tickling feeling in his nose made him hesitate as he entertained the idea of spending the holidays with someone who actually cared about him. "Uh oh" Harry mumbled as he raised his hands to cover his face, "One second Hedwig" he blurted before letting out a loud sneeze and hearing the distinct crack of lightning before he was hitting the ground with a yelp.

"Pup?"

* * *

In an office in northern Scotland several silver ornaments and knickknacks went crazy, screeching and spinning as the magical signature they were attuned to vanished.

The phoenix on the other side of the office eyed the tools hesitantly, one half of him not wanting to do something about it because he believed his Human was falling towards the path of darkness while the other half of him wanted to interfere because he knew that the darkness inside one of his favourite Humans had awoken.

In the end Fawkes just flamed across the room and dipped his beak into his Human's grape bowl, deciding that sine AlbusDumbledore had created this problem he could deal with it. After all if Fawkes needed to he knew plenty of people who could help HarryPotter, the first being that delightfully intelligent girl that he spent time with.


	4. Mrs Black

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Dark-Harmony. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

Harry blinked at the dishevelled Sirius in shock, his Godfather returning the look with added in awe and joy.

"Pup!" Sirius exclaimed for the second time, this time throwing himself forward to lift Harry off the ground and swing him around happily.

"Sirius! What? How?" Harry gasped out as he hugged his Godfather back, looking around them at the dirty and dark kitchen they were standing in. "Where?" he added as he realised he was no longer at Privet Drive.

"I have no idea Pup" Sirius admitted as he put him down, "Morgana's tits am I glad to see you again!" he blurted. "How are you? Are you okay? Dumbledore was just here telling me about the Dementors! Next time I see Remus I'm going to kiss him on the lips for teaching you that charm!"

"I'm fine" Harry assured him as the man circled him to make sure he was fine, "I'm confused but I'm fine. And I didn't cast the Patronus Charm" he corrected, "I wasn't even holding my wand when I destroyed them".

"You destroyed them?" Sirius blurted in shock, "How the bloody hell did you manage that?"

"I don't know" Harry admitted, "I used some kind of magic to-" he paused to blink at Sirius in confusion, "Did you say you were going to kiss Professor Lupin on the lips?" he asked slowly "Kind of specific there weren't you?"

Sirius spluttered as his face went red, a wide grin forming on Harry's face as Sirius' eyes narrowed at him. "Well you're a feisty little demon aren't you?" he asked slowly before hesitating as Harry's face fell, "That's a good thing I swear" he blurted.

"No... it's just there was this man" Harry mumbled with a frown, "He called me a Demon, said that I was a half-blooded Demon or something".

Sirius frowned at him for a moment before grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, "Come with me" he ordered as he started to push Harry through the house, "I want to check something".

"Where are we?" Harry asked curiously as he eyed the place in thinly veiled disgust.

"My house" Sirius admitted sheepishly, "Or at least my family's house. This is the Black Estate, as Lord Black I can live here even if it's not much. I just got in last week; Dumbledore's already asking to make this place the base of operations for the Order of the Phoenix".

"For the what?" Harry asked curiously.

"The Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group against Voldemort" Sirius explained dismissively, "Dumbledore wants to use this place Headquarters, throw up a fidelius charm over the place and no one not in the know will be able to find it".

"But didn't Voldemort already get past the fidelius?" Harry countered.

"Yeah well this time Dumbledore's decided that _he's_ going to be the Secret Keeper" Sirius muttered darkly.

"Why? It's your house isn't it?" Harry countered.

"Filthy blood-traitor" a voice grumbled from the side making Harry jump, looking past Sirius to see an ugly hunchbacked house elf cleaning the banister of the staircase with a dirty rag that was just spreading the mess around. "Scum Master doesn't deserve the House of Black no" the house elf spat under his breath, "Poor, poor Mistress".

"Kreacher!" Sirius snapped, "Shut up!"

'Kreacher' turned to glare at Sirius before his eyes drifted over to Harry and widened seconds before the house elf threw itself to the ground in a low bow. "Hail Lord, Kreacher is not worthy to look upon your visage" the house elf wailed making Harry blink at him in shock, "A visage much more worthy of the House of Black than the Master" Kreacher added under his breath.

Harry shot Sirius a startled look, hesitating at the sight of the grim expression on his Godfather's face. "Sirius, what do you know?" Harry asked as Kreacher mumbled something about informing the Mistress and hobbled up the stairs.

"You said you used some kind of magic to destroy the Dementors?" Sirius asked slowly, "Show me" he instructed.

Blinking in confusion Harry raised a hand and conjured a ball of lightning with only a brief thought and a flare of power, Sirius' eyes widened and he stepped back as the light from the ball reflected in his eyes. "By Merlin" Sirius whispered, "Of course it would be you Pup, come. Now I must warn you, most Blacks are You-Know-Who sympathisers, my mother being the worst of them all".

Confused by Sirius' reaction Harry reabsorbed the lightning ball and followed Sirius up the stairs to the landing where Kreacher was half-visible hiding behind a curtain.

"Hello Mother" Sirius announced as he pulled open the curtains to reveal a yellow-looking woman with long nails who promptly glared at him from within her painting frame.

"Taint" the woman sneered at him before turning to inspect Harry, "Kreacher claims you are one of the Old Ones" she snapped, "Prove it".

"Show her what you just showed me" Sirius hissed.

Nodding Harry conjured another lightning ball, this time allowing lightning to dance across his skin, Sirius' mother's eyes widening before she smiled sickeningly at him. "My Lord" she simpered as she stood and gave him a deep bow, "It is an honour to have you within the noble estate of Black. It is a shame that the current Lord is such a blood-traitor" she added in a dark muttered as she glared at Sirius who glared straight back at her.

"Actually I've found that your son is the only Black that is worthy" Harry bluffed, "From what I understand _you_ follow the half-blood that claims to be the Heir of Slytherin. Voldemort is just as pathetic as his muggle father and squib mother".

"Oh? You didn't know?" Harry continued as Sirius' mother stared at him in horror, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is his real name. He cared nothing for blood purity, only revenge, he became Voldemort to get revenge on the muggle children who bullied him in the orphanage" he lied, randomly throwing together what little he knew about Tom Riddle from Hermione's research in second year and coming up with the most logical answer.

As his mother's mouth opened and closed wordless Sirius gently took Harry's elbow and led him back down into the kitchen, barely throwing a silencing charm at the door before was hitting the floor laughing. "You're amazing Pup!" Sirius gasped out, "The look on her face!"

Harry blushed and shifted awkwardly as he shrugged, Sirius still laughing his guts out on the floor. Looking around the room Harry grimaced and pulled out his wand, wondering if the trace would still pick him up if he gave his wand to Sirius to use. Hesitating as he remembered being expelled from Hogwarts he let a smirk grow on his face before pointing his wand at his Godfather, "**Aguamenti**" he said simply, a huge jet of cold water erupting from his wand tip and hit Sirius directly in the face.

"PUP!" Sirius exclaimed in worry when he stopped spluttering, "Do you _want_ to be expelled?" he demanded.

"Too late" Harry corrected simply, "They accused me of casting a Patronus that I didn't actually cast and expelled me, it doesn't matter now".

Sirius stared at him in confusion, "Harry, the Ministry can't expel you. Only the Headmaster can, that letter must have been a fake" he explained slowly.

"Of course it was a fake since I didn't use my wand during the attack" Harry pointed out.

Sirius froze, "So _someone_ sent a Dementor after you as well as a fake letter" he said darkly, "Meaning that they knew you could cast the Patronus charm. Either you had your soul sucked out and you were dead, or you fought them off using magic and could be expelled. It's a win-win scenario, especially since as an underage Wizard your magic would be bound and your memories erased".

Harry stared at his Godfather in shock, his jaw open as he went over that in his mind and realised Sirius was right. "Voldemort!" he blurted, "I was wondering why Voldemort hadn't done anything yet! He'd been planning this! Except nobody had been expecting me to develop these powers, especially not me" he muttered.

"But wait" he interrupted as Sirius opened his mouth, "I've been using magic since then" he explained. "I cast a locking charm on my door and then sprayed you and I didn't receive a proper warning. So either I'm allowed to use magic or I've been expelled anyway".

"If that's the case we need to get you to Gringotts ASAP" Sirius said slowly, reaching for Harry's wand and waving it over his body, turning into a blonde man with a goatee before he flicked it at his clothes to clean them. "The Ministry won't hesitate to try claim your vaults and we need to head those greedy bastards off" he explained as he dragged Harry towards the fireplace, "Say 'Gringotts Bank; Diagon Alley'" he instructed before repeating what he had just said as he threw some floo powder into the fire and stepping through in a flare of green fire.

"Gringotts Bank; Diagon Alley" Harry called out as he threw floo powder in and followed his Godfather through the dizzying path to Gringotts where he was thrown out of the fireplace and into the back of Sirius' legs.

"Alright there Pup?" Sirius asked as he blinked down at him, rolling off and helping Harry to his feet before dragging him towards one of the only tills still open. "Greetings Master Goblin" Sirius announced, "My Godson here needs to speak to his Account Manager on a matter of upmost importance for both his House and Gringotts".

The goblin raised his eyebrows at Sirius before turning to glance at Harry, spotting the scar immediately and reaching out to push a slip of paper out towards them. "Identification please" he ordered as he shoved a blood-red quill at Harry, "Sign your full name".

"Uh ink?" Harry asked slowly as he picked up the quill.

"Just write it" Sirius explained, "It's self-inking you could say".

Nodding Harry obeyed his Godfather, signing his name on the slip of paper before placing the quill down and eyeing the shimmering red ink which remained there for a moment before being absorbed into the paper. Blinking in confusion Harry almost missed his signature reappearing as _'Heir Harper James Gryffindor-Potter-Turner-Bevan'_ in the same red writing.

"Greetings Heir Gryffindor" the goblin said formally as he touched a crystal on the side of his desk, "Your Account Manager should be here momentarily. If there anything else Gringotts can help you with?"

"Uh yes, I would like to meet with my own Account Manager please" Sirius piped up, taking the quill without hesitation and writing his name on the offered slip, _'Lord Sirius Black the III'_ appearing seconds later.

"Of course Lord Black" the goblin confirmed as he touched the crystal his way, "Do you have any other requests?"

"That will be all, may your coin run red with the blood of your enemies" Sirius replied, bowing slightly before moving Harry away from the desk. "Just a little note, say 'May your vaults overflow with gold' as a greeting and 'May your coin run with the blood of your enemies' as a goodbye. Morbid I know but it's polite and it makes the goblins like you better".

"Heir Potter" a goblin called as he rushed over to them, "It is a pleasure to see you have finally responded to our many requests to meet with you".

"Uh what?" Harry asked dumbly.

The goblin (Griphook is Harry recalled correctly) narrowed his eyes and studied Harry quietly, "It is as we feared. Come, we have much to discuss and not enough time to discuss it".


	5. Hermione Granger

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Dark-Harmony. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing. Killer Wombats.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

"WHAT?"

Harry stared down at the annoyed looking goblin furiously, "How much" he growled out "Has that old coot stolen from me?"

Griphook sneered down at the reports in his hands, just as angry as Harry was that Albus Dumbledore had been dipping his fingers into Harry's vaults since the day his parents had died. "Over two million gallons" Griphook responded with bared teeth, "And 10 thousand gallons worth of artefacts that he had no right in touching".

"I want every knut of it back" Harry ground out, "And if they don't return everything they've stolen then I'll torture them until they do".

Griphook grinned at him, "Unfortunately we cannot do that. We must complete our next order of business first" he explained. "As of the 31st of October last year one Harper James Potter was declared a legal adult by the following; A Magical Contract. His Magical Guardian. The Supreme Mugwump. The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. His Headmaster. And two representatives of the Minister for Magic" he announced.

"Wait?" Harry began slowly, "I've been expelled from Hogwarts for casting a spell I didn't actually cast while being underage which I'm actually not?"

"So it would seem Heir Potter" Griphook agreed, "I believe this is the second time this has happened to you yes? In your second year?"

"Yeah Dobby cast it" Harry mumbled as he leaned back in his chair, "So do I just have to go to the Ministry to have this fixed?"

"Not yet, first I would suggest you accept your Lordships" Griphook explained as he pushed an intricately carved box towards Harry with a knife on top of it. "That way they'll have to listen to you. Three drops of blood will do".

Harry nodded and pricked his finger, squeezing out three drops without wincing, watching as the box glowed white before settling. Griphook reached out and opened it, Harry's jaw dropping at the sight of the amount of rings in the box as Griphook pulled a piece of parchment out of the box's lid. "First, the Potter Ring" he began, plucking out the black ring and handing it to Harry who stared at the blue sapphire sparkling on the top of it with a small smile.

Eyeing the pegasus crest on the top of the ring Harry slid the ring onto his ring finger, shivering as a wave of magic rolled across his body before the ring shrank to fit his finger. "Welcome Lord Potter" Griphook said while inclining his head at him. "Next, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lordships. You have Gryffindor through your Potter blood and Slytherin through Right of Conquest, having defeated the last Lord through magical combat three times where he was the aggressor and you were the slighted party. Unfortunately those two Lordships give you very little in the way of assets as the previous heirs have all but emptied the two vaults".

Nervously Harry slipped those two rings on as well, shuddering as the magic accepted him twice more. "You have the Bevan Lordship from your Mother's side of the family, she didn't meet the conditions for it while you do" Griphook continued as Harry picked up the emerald green ring and slipped it on as he studied the hawk on the ring.

"And finally you are the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the House of Turner" Griphook finished, making Harry stare at him in shock. "Your Godfather just added you as his Heir mere minutes before you took the test and Mister Turner added you at 6:34 today as well".

"Turner?" Harry echoed with a frown, "I've never heard of that name before" he admitted.

"Mister Turner swore he would contact you soon, at the moment he's working against the Ministry and Dumbledore for you expulsion" Griphook explained.

"Right" Harry murmured, "Well for now, now that I'm Lord Potter I want all the money and artefacts that Dumbledork stole back" he ordered.

Griphook grinned at him before signing two little forms which vanished in a flash of goblin magic, "Done" he purred out (A creepy noise for a goblin to make). "Is there anything else Gringotts can help you with today Lord Potter?" he asked politely as he pushed a huge pile of files towards Harry.

"If I'm legally an adult then that means I don't have to stay with my relatives do I?" Harry asked slowly.

"You have all the rights of an adult in choosing your accommodations" Griphook assured him as he opened the file in front of him with the Potter crest on it and look for a specific page. "You own a cottage in Godric's Hollow, one that the Ministry has stolen and turned into a monument. Gringotts can offer you our services in handing out an eviction notice to the Ministry and force them to either buy the property or to hand it back over to you" he added making Harry nod in agreement. After quickly scribbling something down on a piece of parchment Griphook continued looking through the papers, "You have a penthouse in central London and a home on Privet Drive that was being rented out. With your parent's unfortunate deaths it seems like the family living there have stopped paying rent, Gringotts is willing to enforce the issue or hand them an eviction notice if you so desire".

"Do it" Harry ordered without hesitation, feeling his blood beginning to boil as he thought of the Dursleys abusing him in his own home, calling him a burden while they refused to pay rent in a free home for them. "I want them out of that house and if possible facing prison charges on their treatment of me and theft by not paying the rent".

"Done" Griphook promised as he filled out another form.

"Where is the penthouse?" Harry asked slowly, deciding to move into there since it was better than a burnt down cottage or Privet Drive. "Like hell I'm going back to those cheats".

Griphook nodded before looking at another piece of parchment in front of him and freezing, "You mean to say that you were placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley nee Evans?" he asked slowly.

"Yes?" Harry replied slowly, confused by the growing look of anger on the goblin's face.

"Lord Potter, what do you know of magical wills?" Griphook asked simply.

* * *

Hermione Granger yawned as she stretched out on her bed, adjusting herself on the blankets as she flipped the page on her admittedly cheesy romance book.

"Hermione!" her mother's voice called up the stairs, barely audible over the storm that rumbled above them, "Your Headmaster is here to talk to you, something about your friend?" she explained.

Hermione's eyes widened and she leapt to her feet and she stormed down the stairs, her eyes narrowing into a glare as she caught sight of Dumbledore sitting on a conjured armchair. "Have you finally decided to listen to reason Headmaster?" Hermione demanded as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid not" Dumbledore disagreed, "It's for Harry's own good that he remains somewhere safe".

"And the Dursleys are safe?" Hermione asked coldly.

"The Dursleys are Harry's family, I'm sure they will treat him as they should" Dumbledore claimed.

"Shows what you know" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione!" her mother scolded, "That's no way to talk to the Headmaster!"

"Exactly, Headmaster" Hermione clarified, "He has no right to decide whether or not I can talk to my friend like this".

"I'm sorry you see it that way Ms Granger" Dumbledore said sadly, "Now to business, Harry was attacked by Dementors and was forced to perform magic to drive them off. Unfortunately the Ministry have expelled him from Hogwarts and it took me most of the night to counter their decision and enforce a disciplinary hearing like there should have been originally. However in the midst of this young Harry has disappeared from his relatives and has 'gone to ground' as I believe the muggle saying goes".

"Is he okay?" Hermione blurted, her anger fading to be replaced with concern and nervousness.

"I was hoping that he would either head for your or Ronald's homes, or even the Leaky Cauldron and will be checking those locations after this" Dumbledore admitted.

"Even if I had seen Harry I wouldn't tell you" Hermione said bluntly.

As expected Hermione felt Dumbledore's mind brush again her own, her shield standing strong against Dumbledore's probe and giving the older man a glimpse of a 'fake mind' that claimed that she hadn't seen Harry.

"I'm disappointed by your attitude Ms Granger" Dumbledore scolded as he stood and vanished the armchair, "I urge you to remember that the Dark Lord has returned and that Harry has already had one attempt on his life. If you make contact with him it is of upmost importance that you inform me so we can move you all to a secure location".

Hermione opened her mouth to comment only to pause as thunder rumbled outside again and lightning flashed, "I will let you know. But only because it is for Harry's safety" Hermione lied making Dumbledore nod before vanishing with a crack.

"THAT BASTARD!" Anna screamed, turning to stare at her daughter, "How dare he! He hit me with a spell to make me go get you. What does 'Obliviate' mean?" she demanded.

"It's a memory spell" Hermione growled as her father stepped into the room with a dark look on her face. "What did he say before he cast it?" she asked as her father cracked his knuckles.

"That he demanded to speak to you" Anna explained, "When I refused and ordered him from the property he cast that spell and then politely asked again".

The three of them froze as someone knocked on the door, turning to eye the front hall cautiously before Richard slowly walked over and opened the door with a hand raised behind his back.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, darting forward to pull her best friend into the house as her parents exchanged knowing looks. "What are you doing here? Dumbledore was just here looking for you!" she scolded, slipping straight back into her 'Hermione Granger; Witch Extraordinaire' personality.

"Yeah well whoopee for him" Harry snapped, startling her and making her flinch back.

"Harry was it?" Anna interrupted, "Why don't you come take a seat in the kitchen, you're soaked".

Hermione blinked and studied her friend, rolling her eyes at the hopeless puppy expression Harry was giving her through his wet fringe. "Harry James Potter!" She yelled as she dragged him through the house to shove him into a seat at the dinner table, "What were you thinking walking through the rain like that? You must be soaked to the bone!"

"I'm not that wet Hermione" Harry corrected weakly, "I was only outside for a little while but I saw Dumbledore through the window and waited until he was gone".

"What? Why would you do that?" Hermione demanded, absently wondering if her best friend had been dropped on his head as a baby to ensure such stupid thinking.

"Because of this" Harry explained, unzipping his jacket and pulling out a plastic bag filled with a series of files. "Dumbledore's been stealing from me since the night my parents died" he exclaimed angrily, "And he ignored my parent's will as well! They clearly stated that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper not Sirius, and that I was to never go to the Dursleys!"

"Well that doesn't mean" Hermione began.

"Hermione" Harry interrupted, "Dumbledore not only witnessed both wills but he's the one who sealed them off in the first place. Not only did he know, but he's the one who cast the fidelius in the first place".

"What?" Anna asked quickly as Hermione stared at Harry in shock, "What does that mean?"

Hermione shot her mother a grateful look, knowing that she must hate having to act like a dumb Muggle in her own home.

"It means" Harry began slowly, "That Albus Dumbledore is just as corrupt as the Ministry".


	6. Admissions

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Dark-Harmony. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing. Ron in a thong.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

"So" Hermione began slowly as she tried to sort everything Harry had told her into the appropriate 'folders' in her mind. "Dumbledore has been manipulating your life since even _before_ your parents were murdered by Voldemort in an attempt to control the war and sacrifice you for the so called 'Greater Good'?"

"Pretty much" Harry confirmed from where he was lying on the floor of her bedroom, his voice swimming with pain.

"And to make things even better someone in the Ministry is trying to shut you up about Voldemort's return by either having your soul sucked out by Dementors or having you expelled and obliviated for defending yourself" she continued slowly as she frowned and clenched her fists in the soft duvet on her bed in anger.

"That's why Sirius thinks yeah" Harry agreed softly.

Glancing towards her bedroom door Hermione bit her lip as she considered her next step, hesitantly extending her mind to brush up against her mother's shields she waited for her to be them to be lowered.

"_Can I tell Harry?"_ she asked slowly _"He knows about Dumbledore now and it definitely sounds like he's a powerful electrokinetic"_.

_I trust you sweetheart_ came her mother's confirmation _If you feel like it's the right thing to do your father and I will support you_.

"_I love you Mum"_ Hermione whispered gratefully, withdrawing her mind from her mother's and turning to blink at Harry who had sat up and was staring at her with a concerned frown on his face. "I was thinking sorry, did you say something?" Hermione asked as her cheeks heated up under Harry's gaze.

"What do you mean I'm a powerful electrokinetic?" Harry asked slowly, "And what do you mean I know about Dumbledore now?" he demanded as he stood.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at Harry in shock, surprise and guilt flooding through her as she realised that somehow Harry had overheard her conversation with her mother. "Oh Harry" she blurt, launching herself off the bed to crush him into a hug that he stiffened at automatically, pushing her away gently with a betrayed look on his face.

"I've known about Dumbledore for years" Hermione exclaimed, "He tried to get me to spy on you for him and when I refused he obliviated me! Every year he tries again but you're my first and my best friend so I can't hurt you like that" she rambled, trying to get that look on her best friend's (And if she was going to be honest her crush's) face.

"Then how do you remember?" Harry demanded suspiciously.

Reaching out her mind Hermione spoke _"Like this Harry"_ she implanted straight into his mind, watching as he jumped and looked around wildly. _"I'm a telepath Harry"_ she explained, _"I have a 'fake mind' around my real one that Dumbledore reads and obliviates while my real mind remains safe"_.

"I wanted to tell you" she continued verbally as she wrung her hands nervously, "But if I had tried then Dumbledore would have known that his obliviate didn't work on me and there was nothing to stop him from just expelling me. I could help you more if I behaved and acted dumb about it, I just... I just never knew it went this deep! I thought he was just testing you and promised myself that I would always be there to help you since I failed you by not being able to help you escape".

"But you knew and you didn't say anything!" Harry yelled.

"I COULDN'T!" Hermione defended, "Dumbledore's a Legilimens! He can read your mind just by looking you in the eyes, if I had told you then Dumbledore would have figured out and just obliviated us both! I spent _four years_ trying to come up with a plan to get us both out of there but nothing I could think of would have worked!"

She shifted slowly as Harry just stared at her, his eyes piercing through to her soul, only her experience with her telepathy showing that despite how it felt that Harry wasn't reading her mind. "Alright" he declared suddenly, "I trust you, I... I have to. If I don't' have you then I have nothing left".

Hermione threw herself forward again and hugged him, burying her face into the joint between his neck and shoulder as his hands wrapped around her hips and they just stood there holding each other for a minute or two.

"Hermione" Harry said softly into her ear, leaving her not even needing her telepathy to hear the conflict dripping from his voice. "When the Dementors" he began as he stepped away from her, "When the Dementors attacked and sucked that thing out of my scar, it tried to suck my soul out as well and I didn't have my wand".

"And that's how you're going to get your expulsion repelled, you can go to Madame Bones and take Veritaserum to prove it" Hermione assured him, already deciding that if Harry didn't go back to Hogwarts then neither would she.

"No, not that" Harry corrected, "I panicked. And I realised I was going to die in some dirty alleyway after surviving Voldemort year after year. And that made me so angry..." he paused and reached out to brush a lock of hair away from Hermione's face, tucking it behind her ears. "But that was just anger, I only accessed this power of my, electrokinesis? When I realised that if I died there, that I would never get to do this..."

Hermione felt her knees going weak as Harry lent forward with any hesitation and pressed his lips against hers softly. She felt herself melting forward into Harry's arms as they kissed, a quiet whine escaping both of them as they leaned away from each other.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered as Hermione's face heated up with a pleased warmth, "I should have asked".

"As long as each kiss is like that you never have to ask" Hermione mumbled without thinking, both of them jerking away from each other as they blushed awkwardly.

"Anyway" Hermione blurted as she changed the subject nervously, "This power of yours, I think I know what it is so you don't have to worry about it. It's called Electrokinesis" she explained as Harry just stared at her silently. "It's quite a rare Wiccan ability but this is you we're talking about so that doesn't really surprise me".

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Harry drawled dryly making Hermione blush as he allowed her to think about it instead of pressing the issue. "However that doesn't explain why that man claimed I was a half-Demon" he pointed out making her freeze in shock.

"Half-Demon?" Hermione echoed slowly before shaking her head, "That's... that's impossible!" she exclaimed. "If there ever a half-Demon it would be those brutes you call your relatives! You can't be a half-Demon, you're like the opposite of a half-Demon, if anything you would be a half-Angel or something!"

"HERMIONE!" Harry called out making her stop mid-rant as her face heated up in realisation that she had been babbling. "Breathe" he instructed making Hermione's face change from embarrassed to annoyed, "Now explain this to me".

Hermione rolled her eyes and calmed her breathing down, "Harry, a half-Demon is born of a Demonic parent obviously. While Witches like us have the choice to be good or evil, a half-Demon _always_ takes after their Demonic parent in being evil, it's genetic they can't change and neither do they want to" she explained slowly. "If you were a half-Demon then you wouldn't be well, you" she clarified, "A half-Demon would never have rescued a know-it-all from a mountain troll. A half-Demon would have taken the Philosopher's Stone for himself. A half-Demon would have killed Sirius without hesitation. A half-Demon would... a half-Demon would have refused Ron's apology last year!"

"So I'm not a half-Demon then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course you're not" Hermione exclaimed, "You're the opposite of _everything_ a half-Demon stands for. This man was just praying on the Window of Opportunity, a mythological time-period of 48 hours in which a newly developed Witch have to decide whether to use their powers for either good or evil. It's against the Grand Design to force a Witch to choose a side but they can sway or manipulate someone over, this man was most likely going to convince you that you were evil so that you would turn".

"You make it sound like once you choose you can't change sides" Harry pointed out with a frown.

"Of course you can" Hermione corrected with a roll of her eyes, "It's just that once you become evil most people don't want to change back. Evil's really seductive, once they get a taste of that power they don't want to give it up. That and the rules are kind of biased in evil's favour, Personal Gain and all".

Turning back to face Harry she let out a sigh at the dumb look on the boy's face, "It's an important rule for Good beings. We're not allowed to use our powers for Personal Gain, hence the name, we're supposed to use our magic to help others and save Innocents from Evil not to further us in life" she clarified.

"Right, that's... that's easy to remember" Harry mumbled. "Why was I so angry before though?" he asked, "I really wanted to hurt the Dursleys before".

"And you said so yourself" Hermione countered, "Barbas and this other Demon had been there trying to sway you over. What's to say that that entire scene wasn't staged and that they still weren't manipulating you at the Dursleys. You say you calmed down once you met Sirius right?" she asked making him nod in confirmation. "Exactly, you accidently teleported away from them and they couldn't influence you when they didn't know where you were".

"Just for future reference I'm going to practice that teleporting thing until I can do it without thinking about it" Harry said with a grin, "Everything else makes me feel sick".

"Honestly Harry I should have known you were a hybrid a long time ago" Hermione exhaled as she realised just how stupid she was. "Arcana magic is cursed; if you were a full-blooded Arcana you wouldn't notice it. But since you're a hybrid your Wiccan magic is reacting to the Curse in the Arcana magic".

"Okay, I know I don't read as much as you do" Harry began making Hermione scoff under her breathe, "But I haven't heard _anything_ about either Arcana magic or the Curse on it".

"Of course you haven't" Hermione dismissed, "Wizards haven't gone by the name 'Arcana' in over six thousand years since the days of Merlin Emrys himself".

"Thousands of years ago Wizards used to be called Arcana" Hermione explained, feeling herself slipping into 'teacher mode' easily "They were a powerful part of the magical society because as long as they had a staff they could warp the very fabric of our world. Then a young Arcana raped and killed a young Witch and got away with it despite the evidence by using his magic to influence the trial. When the Witch's family went to the Tribunal about it the Arcana tried to influence the Tribunal but were caught, the Arcana's entire family were punished for it".

"The Arcana were furious" Hermione continued, "They rose up and attacked the Tribunal, killing the four Judges in retaliation. And in response to that the entire magical community joined forces for the first and last time in history and waged war on the Arcana, forcing them into near extinction before casting a Curse on them. Their powers were limited to such a level that they could only use wands and they were exiled and wiped from history, the Arcana renamed themselves Wizards and wiped the war from their own history, giving themselves a clean slate and eventually became the Wizards we see today, once more falling to their own pride".

"It's also illegal for most of the magical world to have business with the Arcana" Hermione finished, "Only those who are part-Arcana like us are allowed to interact with them. Admittedly the rare Evil Being ignores that rule but even they have limitations in what they'll do".

She sighed at Harry's blank look, "No, wait" Harry blurted, "I'm trying to... I'm trying to just sort that all out in my head. I got it all but I don't think I understand it all right now".

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door, Hermione's mother sticking her head into the room and smiling at them gently. "Hermione love I've made up the spare room in case your friend wants to stay the night" she reported.


	7. Privet Drive

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.  
Warnings: **Language. Violence. Dark-Harmony. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing. Killer Wombats.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

"_Hey Kid_

_I've managed to trick the Ministry into giving you a disciplinary hearing instead of just expelling you. Fudge thinks he's going to be able to dismiss your claims of Dementors and is going to push for you being an attention-seeking show off that believes himself above the law to get you expelled._

_We know different though don't we?_

_Once that happens you can just laugh at him for trying to charge an adult with underage magic and take veritaserum to prove that you didn't cast the Patronus charm. If you even wanted to you could add in a question to prove that Lord Voldemort is back and nobody will be able to deny it._

_The hearing is on the __**12**__**th**__ of __**August**__ at __**9am**__. _

_Don't be late._

_- B"_

Harry frowned down at the letter in his hands before glancing back up at Hedwig who was perched on the windowsill watching him quietly, "Is this for real?" he asked her slowly.

Hedwig let out a hoot and nodded in confirmation making Harry's frown deepen as he looked back down at the letter, "Is this 'B' trustworthy?" he asked suspiciously.

Hedwig hooted in agreement again making him huff and pocket the letter, looking around his room in Privet Drive once more before holding an arm out to his owl, "You want to come with me or would you rather fly over to our new house?" he asked slowly.

His owl's response was to soar out the window with a dismissive hoot, making him chuckle and roll his eyes before patting his pocket to make sure his shrunken trunks were still in it. Satisfied Harry left the room and descended the stairs rapidly, smirking as he looked around the barren house, everything in it that belonged to the Dursley's now waiting outside 'Aunt' Marge's thanks to the amazingly quick work of the goblins.

Spinning around in the living room a couple of times Harry felt a smirk appearing on his face before he conjured a ball of lightning in his hand and tossed it between his hands a couple of times. "My house" he murmured slowly, "And my house, my rules" he added smugly before he lashed out, throwing the lightning ball at the curtains.

"Rule number one" Harry snarled as the curtains lit up, "Is _**burn**_".

Smirking to himself Harry reached for the spark that he had used to teleport to both Grimmauld Place and to Hermione's, feeling energy surging through his body as he vanished from Privet Drive for the last time and stumbling as he hit the floor in a flash of light and a woman's scream.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as Harry regained his balance, "What the hell was that?" she exclaimed as he winced and turned to face her.

"Uh, teleporting?" Harry answered guiltily as Hermione rose up to glare at him with frizzy static-filled hair.

"No it wasn't!" Hermione yelled angrily, "I don't know what _that_ was, but that _was NOT_ teleporting! Teleporting is turning into blue and white orbs or vanishing in a flash of light!"

"HERMIONE!" Harry interrupted, "I don't know okay?" he defended wildly. "Do you think I understand ANYTHING that's happened to me in the last 24 hours?" he demanded, "I am pulling through this all by the skin of my _teeth_ here Mione! I'm still not convinced that this isn't just one horrifying nightmare!" he shouted making her flinch back.

At the sight of her flinch Harry felt his temper vanishing instantly, automatically stepping away from her as his shoulders curled in and he ducked his head nervously. "Sorry" he mumbled making Hermione blink at him in shock, "I'm just a little angry because I got this letter and I need your help and I'm so confused by _everything!_"

Hermione just stared at him in shock for a moment before deflating in front of him, "What letter?" she asked slowly.

"Uh something from this 'B' person" Harry muttered as he dug through his pockets and pulled out the letter, handing it to her as he looked around and took a seat awkwardly. "I don't know if it's real or not though because I haven't gotten anything from the ministry about it" he added as he watched Hermione reading it, "Hedwig seems to think it's real though, and she's never let me down before".

"I don't like this" Hermione admitted with a frown, "This person knows too much about you and they're helping you with no hints at all about their motivation".

"As long as he's not evil and trying to trick me" Harry mumbled, "Money? Yeah money is okay, but if he's trying to use me for his own gain then I can deal with things on my own". Hermione glared her throat pointedly making him roll his eyes, "With your help of course" he added simply before glancing around, "Where did your parents go?" he asked curiously.

"They just left for work" Hermione explained, "And _you_ missed breakfast" she said in a disappointed tone of voice.

"I'll pick something up later" Harry dismissed, "I woke up early and went to plan with Sirius for a bit until the goblins sent me a letter saying that they had emptied Privet Drive like I had requested so I popped by there to pick up my things".

"Okay first, I want to know these plans of yours" Hermione declared, "And second you're hiding something, what else did you do?"

Harry faltered for a moment and went over what he had just said, long used to Hermione's ability to tell whether he had missed something (Which he was now suspiciously contributing to her telepathy). "Oh! I set Privet Drive on fire!" he blurted before grinning proudly as he leaned back in his chair happily.

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione shrieked making him flail and almost fall off the chair, "I can't believe you Harry!" she yelled. "What part of you thought that doing that would be a good idea?" she demanded angrily, "Even Ronald would know better than that!"

"What?" Harry blurted in shock, "What the hell? It's my house and I've spent the last fifteen years getting _abused_ there! It's not like the Dursleys or their things were in it either! The house was completely empty!" he defended.

"But why would you do that?" Hermione exclaimed, "Witches don't use their powers like that! Just why Harry?"

"I wanted to okay!" Harry argued, "I was thinking about everything I'd gone through in that house and then suddenly I just conjured a lighting ball and threw it at the curtains! And-"he cut himself off suddenly with a frown, wondering at _why_ exactly he had wanted to do that. He knew it wasn't like Hermione had suggested, Barbas and that other man influencing him since it had felt completely different to how it had last night, this time it had felt more like it had come from him instead.

"It's you" he exhaled suddenly, looking up at the confused Hermione, "Last night in the alley, after the Dementors attacked. I wanted to hurt the Dursleys but I thought about how you would react and how you would hate me for doing it and I felt calm again. And then when I wanted to hurt them again thinking of you stopped me" he explained weakly, "And Privet Drive. I was proud... and happy! That I had set the house on fire... until you told me off and now I feel guilty! It's you! It's always been you" he realised slowly.

He watched as Hermione stood and started pacing with a thoughtful look on her face, her cheeks and ears going just as red as Harry's were currently. "I don't get it" she exclaimed suddenly making him jump in shock, "Maybe... maybe it's part of your electrokinesis?" she offered. "You said that you use anger to tap into your powers right? Maybe your emotions are unstable while your powers settle in?"

"No idea" Harry admitted simply, "I don't get any of this".

"Well it makes sense I guess" Hermione murmured under her breath as she continued pacing, "With a power as strong as yours, I mean you've got that strange lightning teleportation thing that I've never seen before, or even heard of before! So it wouldn't be impossible to consider that your emotions are even further out of whack than before".

"Out of whack?" Harry echoed with a small grin before shaking his head and glancing around. "Should we stay here for today?" he asked absently, "Because now that I'm free of the Dursleys and Dumbledore I've got an apartment to move into and a new wardrobe to buy".

As expected Hermione stiffened and turned to stare at him with a piercing look, "Wardrobe?" she asked slowly.

He smiled and nodded innocently, "You want to come? I don't exactly know what I'm doing" he asked knowingly.

"Fine" Hermione ground out as her shoulders sagged down, "But just this once" she declared, "Don't think you can distract me like this again. I just want to watch those _rags_ that your relatives gave you burn, and to do that you need new clothes".

Harry grinned again and held his hand out to her, letting Hermione pull him up from the chair and lead him towards the door. "Thanks Hermione" he exhaled, "I'd just get so lost without you".

His grin grew as Hermione blushed again, "Of course you would" she agreed, "Come on, if we walk we can get to the mall in fifteen minutes and you can just do that teleporting thing to take us home".

* * *

Harry groaned as he dropped the bags in his arms down onto the floor, scowling at Hermione's scoffing as the brunette witch walked around the living room of his new apartment, looking around with a critical eye.

"You're insane" Harry blurted, "How could Ron not think you were a girl when you shop like that?" he drawled sarcastically.

"Ron's an idiot Harry" Hermione deadpanned, "I mean, I know he's your friend but he's also got the emotional range of a teaspoon" she apologised.

"He's not my friend" Harry corrected slowly. "He almost got me killed Hermione" he explained, "He should have told me about the dragons but he was too jealous to consider that I was telling the truth" he ended in a yell.

"I know" Hermione agreed sadly, "He cared too much about what being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived meant. He hated being in your shadow but knew that without you he'd be a nobody".

"I think I always knew that" Harry admitted softly as he threw himself onto the blue couch, "But he was my first friend you know? Before Hogwarts I had no one, I guess I just didn't care about what Ron really wanted when he offered to be my friend".

"Oh Harry" Hermione exhaled as she moved over to him, nudging at him so he'd sit up so she could curl into to his side. "I really hate those Dursleys" she whispered as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, "And... and I think I hate Dumbledore too" she added with a conflicted look, "I mean he put you with them and he knew what they would do to you. And everything he's done to you, and he doesn't care because... because he thinks that _he_ has the right to decide our destinies for the so called 'Greater Good'!" she screamed.

"Whoa Mione" Harry chuckled as he glanced down at her, "Been keeping this in for a while haven't you?"

"Don't start Harry" Hermione scolded absently, "I've been sitting on this for too long to care".

"Will you help?" Harry asked suddenly, not looking at Hermione as he stared at the wall, not wanting to see the refusal on her face. "Will you help me fight Dumbledore?" he clarified, "And... and Voldemort? Because there's no hope for me to live the life _I_ want to live when they're both out there. Voldemort won't rest until I'm dead, and Dumbledore won't rest until I'm his slave".

"I don't want that Hermione, I just want to live my life" Harry added as he gently grabbed Hermione's chin and turned her to face him, "With... with you" he finished nervously, knowing he needed to get this out there now before he lost his chance.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before beaming at him, "I thought you'd never ask".


	8. Mr Turner

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language – Violence – Dark Harmony – Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

So DZ2 listed this story as one of his recommended reads in _**'Flames of Vengeance'**_ (A good story, you should read it) and I was torn before celebrating due to how much it meant to me or panicking since that meant more people would read this and I would have to give it my all. But either way YAY!

* * *

Waking up the next morning Harry felt a sense of disappointment when he woke up without Hermione in his arms, their time cuddling on the couch yesterday had been amazing, they had spent it just talking to each other softly while exchanging gentle kisses.

Yawning as he stood and stretched Harry staggered towards the kitchen, brushing aside the bead curtain covering the archway (The one that he was going to get rid of ASAP) and entered the room, glancing around the room with an approving nod. Throwing open the fridge Harry blinked into it before rolling his eyes, "Right, no food" he murmured to himself before looking around as he slammed it shut.

Biting his lip Harry considered going out to the nearest grocers before recalling his promise to Hermione to lay low until his hearing. Going through his options as his stomach gave a protesting rumble he moved through the curtain back to the couch, throwing himself down onto it and staring at the curtain while he brainstormed up some ideas.

Sitting up suddenly Harry grinned, "Dobby!" he called out slowly.

His grin grew as an excitable house elf appeared with a loud crack, stretched woollen socks covering his ears and a familiar maroon jumper across his chest. "MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR HAS CALLED FOR DOBBY!" the house elf exclaimed as he bounced around the room before stopping in front of Harry while trembling in happiness, "How cans Dobby serve the Old Lord?" he asked with a deep bow.

Opening his mouth to ask for food Harry paused with a frown at Dobby's words, "What do you mean by Old Lord?" he blurted.

"Master Harry Potter Sir is of the Old Ones!" Dobby squeaked out, "Froms before the Curse!"

"Right" Harry agreed slowly, "Uh Dobby could you get me some food? I don't have any here but I have some in my trunk to pay in case you need to buy things but I can't leave this apartment for a while".

"Dobby can gets some from Hogywarts Master Harry Potter Sir" Dobby corrected before vanishing with a crack.

"Alright" Harry breathed out into the empty apartment, "That wasn't weird at all".

Sighing slowly Harry looked around and hesitated as he laid eyes on the bead curtain, his hand rising absently with a lightning ball forming in his palm that he considered using to incinerate the curtain. A crack signalled Dobby's return and Harry froze guiltily, turning his head to see Dobby holding a tray in his hands and staring at the lightning ball in awe. "Master Harry Potter Sir is a most powerful Old One" he whispered slowly, moving forward to place the tray on the couch beside Harry and bowing slowly, "Dobby is honoured to bes serving him".

Harry closed his fist around the lightning ball and crushed it, reabsorbing the power into his body as he felt a pleased feeling surged up in his chest at Dobby's praise. Shaking his head and pushing it to the side he shot Dobby a grateful smile as he glanced over the plated meal, "Thank you Dobby" he said politely, honestly liking the excited house elf standing in front of him "It looks amazing".

"Master Harry Potter Sir is welcomes Sir" Dobby said happily, "If Sir bes needing anything else he just calls Dobby" the house elf promised before vanishing with a bow and a crack.

"Master Harry Potter Sir" Harry echoed as he leaned back and moved the tray onto his lap to start eating, "That's a mouthful isn't it".

A hoot in agreement made him glance up to see Hedwig winging into the room, making small hopping jumps into the living room from the bedroom, the owl taking off properly and flying onto the back of the couch, happily accepting a rasher of bacon from a smirking Harry.

"Did you enjoy your flight love?" Harry asked slowly, Hedwig giving him a contented rumble in response. "That's nice. We'll be staying here until the hearing at the least, Dumbledick will most likely try force me to the Weasleys but now that I'm an emancipated Lord I don't see how he'll manage" he said slowly to her, speaking more to himself than to his familiar.

Hoot.

"I know girl" he agreed, "I know".

Hoot!

Harry's head snapped around to stare at the window Hedwig was watching cautiously, moving his breakfast tray to the side as he stood and tapped into his powers, lightning arcing across his body as he waited patiently for whatever Hedwig was warning him off.

A dark shadow appeared in front of the window and Harry almost lashed out at it, faltering as he realised that recognised what seemed to be a large crow hovering there with two package tied to either leg. "**Alohomora**" he ordered, flicking his hand at the window and causing a small blue bolt of lightning to erupt from his finger to hit the lock. He blinked in shock as the lock clicked and the window opened up to let the crow in which swooped in to land on the coffee table.

Staring at his hands in shock Harry released his lightning back under his body as the crow waited for him impatiently. Slowly he turned to stare at his wand which was sitting on the coffee table innocently, the crow glaring at him beyond it as it raised a leg and waved it at him pointedly. Rolling his eyes Harry quickly untied the packages, a lightning ball appearing in his hand as the crow tried to take a bite, the crow backing off quickly and waiting obediently for him to take this time.

"Did you see that Hedwig or am I going crazy?" Harry whispered as the crow fled the apartment the moment the second package was untied.

Hoot.

Harry paused and glared at the smug looking Hedwig before snorting, "Yeah, funny" he muttered as he turned back to eye the packages cautiously as he searched for the sender's name. Finding none he pulled the closest one over to him and carefully tore at the black wrapping paper, a groan ripping its way from his throat before he could stop it at the sight of the letter sitting on top of three thick books, "Well this looks like fun" he mumbled as he turned the books to see the title of _'Magical Law'_ staring out at him in golden letters on the black leather binding.

"Huh... this will be interesting at least" he admitted hesitantly as he glanced down at _'Demonology' _and _'The Arcana'_. Shaking it off he moved the three books onto the couch next to him and moved the other package over, tearing up the wrapping paper and blinking at the miniature trunk sitting in front of him before grabbing the letter and unfolding it to see a familiar handwriting staring up at him.

"_Harry_

_I see you've accepted the heirship of my family line, thank you for ensuring my family name lives on even if only through name and not blood._

_First you'll find a book on Arcana laws, use it to try find a loophole that you can get your expulsion repelled with, you should be able to find something and if you do send me a message through Hedwig (Brilliant bird that one) and I'll do what I can for you._

_Second there are two books that should explain our world a little more to you, the Demonology one is basically an index of the various demonic species both evil and benign. You should be able to find your own species in there, make sure you memorize that entry, you'll need it.  
The other book is a history of the Arcana race up to the Arcana War and the consequent exile. While you might not be an Arcana you'll need to read it so you know some of the more interesting things about the species and how other Demons would react to the implication that you were an Arcana, something you want to keep from others at ALL COSTS._

_Third; the trunk is a gift from me (Just cancel the shrinking charm on it). It has some things that you might like in it like enchanted items and specially designed clothing. It's a similar gift to the one my mother gave to me when I came into my full powers, and from what I've picked up it's a common gift to other half-demons from their demonic parent. And while I don't know who your demonic parent is I thought you still deserved something even though our species are born from opposing elements._

_Now lastly. Harry, that pretty little Wiccan girlfriend of yours? _

_DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS! _

_She's your anchor and I cannot stress how important it is for you to stay with her. Ms Granger is the only one who can keep you sane and your demonic instincts suppressed. Without her you'll lose your human mindset and turn evil, I wish I had found my own soul mate hundreds of years ago before I gave into my inner demon. _

_Hopefully we can meet soon._

_Good luck._

_- Cole Benjamin Turner_

_(PS. My anchor and fiancé, Phoebe, has added a gift of her own to the trunk. I don't know what it is but she seemed proud of it)"_

Hesitantly Harry looked up from the letter and held it out for Hedwig to read as he turned back to the trunk and eyed it curiously. Raising his hand he pointed his finger at it slowly, "**Finite**" he cast, frowning when nothing happened and the trunk just sat there the size of a shoe box.

Hoot.

Glancing over at her Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "You think that might help?" he asked slowly before tapping into his powers and pointing his finger again. "**Finite**" he called, watching as his finger tip glowed red and the trunk pulsed with red light and the trunk grew to a normal size and the lock clicked open. Smirking to himself Harry threw the lid back and scrambled to catch the bright green and red parcel that made a dash for freedom, lifting it up to eye the _'To Harry, From Phoebe :D'_ that 'Cole's' fiancé had scrawled on it.

"What do you think Hedwig?" Harry asked slowly as his familiar glided down to his knee to study the trunk, "Should I open it?" Hedwig turned to stare at the parcel in his hands before shivering and hooting excitedly, "I swear you act more human than I do" he muttered under his breath as he held it out for Hedwig to tear the wrapping paper off with her beak, fabric falling to the floor with a soft 'thump'.

"Whoa" Harry exhaled slowly as he nudged it over with his foot.

Hoot.

"You think?" Harry mumbled as he felt his face heating up, Hedwig jumping down to the couch as he bent down to pick it up and hold it to his chest, "I dunno, Hermione doesn't seem that kind of girl".

Hoot.

Harry bit his lip and looked up at Hedwig sceptically, "If you're sure" he shrugged, "You're the woman here".


	9. The Portkey

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language – Violence – Dark Harmony – Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

Okay so a guest commented on the 'Anchor' idea I've got going on and I wanted to just clarify since I didn't do a very good job of it last chapter.

Hermione, as Harry's Anchor, isn't going to tie Harry to Good. Anchors don't work that way, an Anchor is a theme/memory/person/feeling that ties a person to their humanity. Harry can turn Evil when he's with Hermione (I did promise you Dark Harmony after all), but thinking of her or how she would react is a good way for Harry to resist drowning in his instincts, in no way is Hermione going to be able to keep Harry from doing something he wants to do unless he allows her to stop him.

This applies to everyone, from half-demons and their demonic instincts to Elders and their instincts to guide and heal while being cryptic dicks.

* * *

"_THE BOY-WHO-LIED ABOVE THE LAW?"_

_On the 2__nd__ of August, a mere ten days ago, one Harry Potter showed that once again he has a burning need for attention!_

_The thirteen year old cast the Patronus Charm (For more on the charm see page 12) in the middle of a park in front of Muggles and expected to get away with it! To my own shock I heard young Mister Potter claiming that he was the 'Boy-Who-Lived and therefore above the rules', as if he was better than any of us!_

_I want to know how long it will be before the clearly delusional Boy-Who-Lied is demanding that we worship him for his deeds? _

_And that is not all! This reporter has been granted permission by the Minster of Magic himself, to be present during Mister Potter's trial tomorrow and to inform all of my darling readers of the truth!"_

Harry snorted as he threw the Daily Prophet to the ground, growling to himself as he continued pacing. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, he and Hermione had spent the last several days researching and planning his defence for the trial and he was going to destroy Fudge's reputation like the Minister was trying to ruin his.

And maybe, he reasoned as a smirk formed on his face, he could take Rita Skeeter down as well? She would definitely deserve it after all, _no one_ insulted his Hermione and got away with it.

Just the thought of Hermione made him grin, they had been spending a lot of time with each other recently, and even though they couldn't go out on a date they had spent a lot of time kissing. Her 10 minutes of kissing for every chapter read/homework done reward system worked wonders on his grades. He already had his homework done and at 'Mione's' prompting he had started going through his old school books again, and under her tutelage he was even catching up with the fifth year Ancient Runes class (Slowly) and had even owled Professor McGonagall about trading it for Divination.

Unfortunately they weren't able to meet up again as Dumbledore had shown up at Hermione's and taken her to 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius having agreed to let Dumbledore use his ancestral home (Under the condition that Sirius was the Secret Keeper) after he and Harry had decided that it was better to have Dumbledore where they could see him. According to both his girlfriend and his god-father he had to wait until today before Dumbledore would send someone to collect him. Sirius had promised to send him the memories of Dumbledore's face when he discovered that the Dursley house had been burnt down. Apparently Dumbledore had withdrawn the guards around 4 Privet Drive so that any magic they did wouldn't be blamed on Harry and thus had no idea that the house was no longer standing. The Dursleys however _did_ know about the house, mainly since Griphook had sent them one bill for the fifteen years worth of rent that they had skipped out on and another bill for the 500 pound allowance they had received for caring for him and had spent on Dudley instead.

Looking around his apartment Harry sighed as he stopped pacing and threw himself onto the couch lazily. What was a bored fifteen year old Demon-Wizard to do? He had promised both Hermione and Sirius that he wouldn't leave his apartment until the trial and he wasn't in the mood to study without a reward system, he had already read through most of the _Demonology_ book and he didn't want to touch the _Magical Law_ book or he'd get nervous.

Raising his hand and tapping into his powers Harry watched the electricity arcing between his fingers, feeling his mind calming down as he stared at the lightning. A scuffling sound made Harry freeze, his hand curling into a fist as his eyes darted past it to the open window where the noise was coming from. Glaring suspiciously Harry stood and approached the window; a lightning ball appearing in his palm behind his back as he cautiously readied a stunning spell in the hand in front of him as the sound echoed through the window again. He recognised the sound as wings mere seconds before the owl flew into the room and dove towards him, Hedwig soaring in after with bloody talons as Harry lashed out, the tawny owl letting out a startled screech as the lightning ball hit it and the owl burst into flames and was incinerated within seconds.

"Whoa" Harry blurted in shock as he watched a letter slowly drifting to the ground, "Awesome" he exhaled as a grin formed on his face and he conjured another lightning ball to stare at it in excitement. Frowning he crouched down and reached for the letter, only for Hedwig to hiss angrily and swoop down in front of him and land on his wrist, "Uh Hedwig?" he asked slowly, standing back up and raised an eyebrow at the bird on his arm.

Hedwig turned wide eyes on him and he blinked in confusion as he felt something nudging at his mind **–"We'll take the cup together"–"That's not a mangy old boot / that's a portkey!"– **he jerked to the side to avoid Hedwig's eyes as he shook his head roughly at the sudden surge of memories. "Hedwig" he began hesitantly, "Are you... are you talking to me?" he blurted, turning to stare at his familiar in shock.

Hoot.

"Not weird at all" Harry mumbled, wondering exactly how many wizards out there could talk to their familiars like that.

**-"You're a telepath Harry. Not a very strong one but enough to be able to read minds and protect your own" – **Harry shuddered as Hermione's voice rolled through his head at Hedwig's nudging, "Yeah definitely not weird" he muttered, "So I can hear you because I'm a telepath? Can Hermione hear you too?" he asked curiously.

Hoot.

Harry shrugged as Hedwig shook her head, "Alright, still kind of cool" he murmured, reaching up to stroke Hedwig's chest making her coo happily. "So it's a portkey? Any idea who from?" he asked as he eyed the letter cautiously.

**-"Albus Dumbledore, greatest man to have ever lived"- **Hagrid's voice declared as Hedwig met his eyes again.

"Of course" he growled out, "He finally figured out I was missing then" he said slowly as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "How about we send Dumbledork a little surprise?" he asked innocently, raising his other hand and forcing out a wandless summoning charm, having a couple of tries before the book flew out of his bedroom. "Ow" Harry deadpanned as he held the arm with Hedwig on it out, clamping his eyes shut and turning his head in time for the book to slam into his chest, forcing the air from his lungs, "Idiot" he muttered as Hedwig let out an amused hoot.

Bending down to pick up the book Harry sat down and placed it on the table, opening it up to the contents page, "So Hedwig? What type of prank do you think we should try out? Transfiguration based?"

* * *

"Fucking Ministry scum" Harry muttered darkly as he hurried down the hallway, glancing at his watch absently as he wondered whether Dobby had gotten his note to Hermione about the trial's time change successfully.

"HARRY!"

Well that answered that question...

He caught Hermione as she lunged for him, a quick look thrown over her shoulder revealing that Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley and some other people he didn't know were waiting outside the courtroom. "Oh Harry! I got your note and they just can't do this to you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know Mione" he reassured her, "1730, the Wizengamot Ruling Act, I wasn't given warning 24 hours before the trial. I plan on bringing it up".

"Good" Hermione exhaled, "Make sure you don't give Fudge a chance to turn it around, walk in there and take charge".

"I know Mione" he promised as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the door.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore began.

"And remember Rita Skeeter will be there" Hermione added, purposely interrupting Dumbledore as they reached the doors, "You go first, I'll slip in after" she instructed.

Nodding Harry smoothed down his jacket and shirt before stepping forward and placing his hands on the doors, throwing them open with wandless banishing charms he stalked into the room with a raised chin and a glare that locked on the smug looking Fudge's face instantly.

"Ah _finally_ Mr Potter" Fudge began.

"MINISTER FUDGE!" Harry interrupted, "I do believe that under the Wizengamot Ruling Act of 1730 you have no right to be sitting in the Interrogator's chair after you have so blatantly ignored the laws that you swore to uphold" he declared loudly, ignoring the accused's chair and instead moving to stand in front of Fudge himself. "After all, you only changed the trial time this morning when the Ruling Act of 1730 clearly states that I must have 24 hours notice" he continued when Fudge went red and started spluttering.

"Laws can be changed" Fudge stuttered out.

"Is that a threat?" Harry demanded simply, "Because we're already in front of the Wizengamot in case you wish to attempt to perform treason in such a manner".

Fudge froze and Harry smiled at him innocently, "There'll be no need for that" he refused nervously, "Take your seat Mister Potter and I'll wipe your failure to be on time from the record".

"And it'll be replaced by _your_ failure to obey the very laws you embody" Harry agreed, turning his back on the Minister and moving to sit down in the chair, absently readying his magic to make sure the chains didn't bind him like they did to Karkaroff in the memory he had seen last year.

"Indeed" Fudge forced out as the monocled woman to his right cleared her throat at his silence.

"This is the disciplinary hearing into the offenses committed by one Harry James Potter, formally of number 4 Privet Drive Surrey" Fudge announced formally, "Interrogator, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic-"

"Minister for the Defence!" Dumbledore's voice called out, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" the man introduced as he strode into the room.

"I object" Harry interrupted, "This man is not with me and as such does not speak for me" he denied formally.

"Actually Mr Potter" Dumbledore began.

"Please return to your seat" Harry ordered, refusing to even look at the man, "Your services are not needed".

"Harry my boy".

"Mister Dumbledore!" a voice rang out through the courtroom, making Harry stiffen at the familiar voice. "Please stop harassing my client" the man from the alleyway requested politely as Harry turned to see him descending the stairs to the floor wearing a pure black muggle suit and a black wizarding cloak draped around his shoulders.

"And on the note of harassing my client" he continued as he moved over to stand in front of Harry, "Minister Fudge I would like to lodge a formal complaint to your blatant dismissal of the Wizengamot Ruling Act of 1730 which states that Lord Potter must receive warning of a change in trial location or time over TWENTY FOUR HOURS before the trial itself!" he exclaimed loudly.

"_Mister_ Potter has already reminded the court of this fact" Fudge growled out, "Now please identify yourself".

"Me? I'm _Lord _Potter's lawyer of course" the man explained with an innocent expression.

"Your name!" Fudge clarified angrily.

The man glanced over his shoulder at Harry and winked before turning back to the front, "Lord Cole Benjamin Turner" he introduced with a bow.


	10. The Trial

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
Warnings: **Language – Violence – Dark Harmony – Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing.

* * *

This story is my response to **DZ2**'s _Charmed Harry Challenge_.

* * *

_Last time on Black Magic..._

_The man glanced over his shoulder at Harry and winked before turning back to the front, "Lord Cole Benjamin Turner" he introduced with a bow._

* * *

Harry instantly started studying Turner, taking in the obviously expensive suit and cloak as well as the ease in which he sprouted the legal jargon that Hermione had hammered into his brain. It was hard to link the man from the alleyway who threw lightning balls and 'shimmered' and the man who had sent him those books and the trunk full of goodies to the man in front of him who looked every inch the Lord he claimed to be.

As opposed to Harry who despite being a Lord himself had traded his suit jacket for the red leather jacket that Cole's fiancé had bought for him and looked every inch the rebellious teenager he felt like.

"Lor- The Ancient House of Turner has been extinct since 1886" a pompous looking man declared, "Since Lord Benjamin and Lady Elizabeth were murdered in their own home by an unknown assailant".

"Lady Elizabeth took her son, my namesake, into hiding" Cole corrected dismissively, "And as such my family have remained hidden from the Wizarding world for years. Only when I received word of this travesty of justice did I decide to leave the Manor and return to Britain". Cole paused and glanced over at Fudge, "The charges?" he asked casually.

Fudge shot both Harry and Cole a withering glare before shifting in his seat, "The charges are as follows. 'That the accused did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle!" he announced as he tried to rile up the Wizengamot again hopefully. "Do you deny producing said Patronus?" he asked Harry smugly as the Wizengamot whispered among themselves.

"Yes" Harry admitted simply.

"And you were aware tha- what?" Fudge demanded, doing a double take and staring at Harry in open shock, "I asked if you cast the Patronus boy, answer honestly" he ordered.

"I am" Harry countered, "I did not cast a Patronus".

Fudge let out a small chuckle and glanced around him for support, "And I suppose you can prove this?" he asked coldly.

"Yes" Harry confirmed, "I can. Just like I can prove the presence of two Dementors that attempted to take both my soul and my cousin's".

"Dementors?" Fudge announced victoriously, "I wondered when we'd be seeing something like this. Mr Potter has a history of underage magic you see" he explained to the court, "A Hovering Charm when he was twelve, an Inflation Hex the very next year. And now Dementors".

"An Inflation Hex without a wand?" Cole demanded, "Impressive act for a thirteen year old wizard is it not? Probably because it was in fact _accidental magic_ caused by Lord Potter being in the presence of a drunken manaphobe who verbally assaulted him and claimed the James and Lily Potter, bless their souls, were to quote her words 'a drunken layabout' and a 'faulty bitch'. It's no surprise that Lord Potter's magic reacted to his emotions and lashed out at the foul wench. And of course to add to that Minister Fudge, you yourself assured Lord Potter there were no 'hard feelings' as you put it and that accidental magic was beyond his control" he explained smugly.

"And the Hovering Charm?" Fudge demanded desperately.

"Dobby!" Harry called out, the house elf appearing in the courtroom dressed in a miniature version of Harry's suit but with a black jacket instead (Harry had insisted his friend get one and had given the sobbing elf the money). "This is the house elf that mimicked my magical signature. Dobby is willing to act as a witness if you wish to press the issue" he explained to both the court and to Cole.

As Cole smirked, turning to him and meeting his eye, Harry reacted instantly, using his awkward telepathy to try push the plan into the older half-demon's mind. The startled look on Cole's face before the man nodded in understanding made Harry bite back a sigh of relief as he realised it had worked and that the half-demon was now aware of what he and Hermione had come up with.

"Of course, if the court would prefer more substantial evidence my client is willing to offer both memories _and_ a Veritaserum-induced Oath" Cole said as he turned to smile charmingly at the court.

"I'm afraid that only wizards who are of age are legally allowed to give those forms of evidence" Fudge denied triumphantly.

"Then it's a good thing that _Lord_ Potter has been of age for almost an entire year isn't it?" Cole countered innocently, "Which by the way makes this trial for _Underage _magic unfounded".

"_Mister_ Potter is only fifteen, meaning he is not of age for another two years" Fudge refused.

"_Lord_ Potter has been legally an adult since four forms of authority declared him of age" Cole argued smugly, "The Ministry through Bagman and Crouch, the Wizengamot through Dumbledore, and once again through Dumbledore as both his Magical Guardian and Headmaster" he listed, "Add to that how he was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry James Potter was declared an adult in the eyes of the law and of Magic".

"And of course if that didn't count then there is how Lord Potter is being tried in front of a _full Wizengamot_ for a simple case of Underage magic" Cole added absently, the smirk on his face saying that he was fully aware that he was winning the battle.

"Mister Potter" Fudge began.

"I formally request that you refer to my client by his title" Cole interrupted.

"_Mister_ Potter" Fudge ground out stubbornly.

"Let it be known that Minister Fudge is refusing to address my client by his title and is denying him the right to defend himself" Cole announced loudly.

"I AM NOT!" Fudge yelled, "If Mis-_Lord_ Potter is willing then I grant permission for Veritaserum to be administered".

"Lord Potter is willing and requests permission to add a few questions of his own" Cole reported, making Harry relax as he realised that the man agreed with his and Hermione's 'Maybe' plan.

"Granted" Fudge said sadly as the monocled woman to his right shot him an expectant warning look, "Court will hold until the Veritaserum arrives".

"You alright Harry?" Cole whispered as he approached the chair and crouched beside him, "You sure you want to do this? I'm a squib so I can't cast a Silencing Charm on you ".

Harry grimaced and glanced around the court before hesitating as an idea struck him, "Request an Auror come do it" he whispered back, "You can gesture at them to silence me and we can claim we're trying to prove my innocence by providing an alibi".

"I'll have to cover your mouth manually if he refuses though" Cole warned.

"I trust you" Harry admitted, "With this at least" he amended making Cole nod approvingly.

"Good. We'll go with your idea then" Cole agreed softly, "Now do you want to come home with me?" he asked suddenly, "Phoebe's in the stands, she wanted to meet you but she also offered for you to come back to America with us for training. It'll be safe there and you'll have some time to relax out of Dumbledore's reach before Hogwarts starts".

Harry blinked at him dumbly and Cole grimaced, "Just think about it yeah?" he asked slowly, "I've already sworn that no harm will come to you and I'd rather you went untrained than let Barbas sink his teeth into you".

"I'll think about it" Harry promised as Cole stood and wandered over to the monocled woman to go over the list of questions to be asked. He watched as shock flashed across the woman's face when Cole added Harry's questions before a smug look appeared and she nodded to him, shaking his hand and whispering something to him.

"The Veritaserum has arrived, Mis-Lord Potter if you will?" Fudge demanded coldly.

"My client requests that the potion is tested for validity first" Cole refused making Fudge twitch angrily.

"**Quin Potionem**" the Auror holding the potion cast loudly, pointing his wand at the potion vial which glowed white making Cole nod while Harry realised how close he could have come to death.

"Thank you" Cole said simply, "May I ask that you guard my client's right to refuse to answer?" he requested, "Having a Ministry Auror do it should prove Lord Potter's answers, he'll just raise his hand when he wishes to be silenced". The man nodded and uncorked the vial, gesturing for Harry to stick his tongue out for three drops of the potion, his mind growing foggy as his mouth went numb.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" the monocled woman asked slowly.

"Yes" Harry's mouth replied without him thinking about it.

"Are you fifteen years old?"

"Yes" Harry answered as he realised she was testing to see if the potion worked.

"Can you lie right now?" the woman asked.

Harry faltered, unsure of how he could answer that question, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly and making the woman nod. "The testing is complete and Lord Potter is under the effects of Veritaserum" she announced, "Can the questioning now begin?" she asked formally.

"It can" Cole agreed slowly.

"Did you cast the Patronus Charm on the 2nd of August?" the woman asked slowly.

"No" Harry admitted, the feeling of his mouth answering without his input feeling strange.

The Wizengamot started whispering among themselves quickly and Harry hid his smirk as he realised that Fudge was turning the same furious purple colour that Vernon would when angry.

"You claim there were two Dementors present" the woman continued, "Is this true?"

"Yes" Harry agreed, the whispering growing more frantic.

"What Dark Magic did you use to fend them off?" Fudge demanded, causing the Auror to instantly whip a Silencing Charm at Harry, "How did you survive?"

Harry's mouth moved silently as the monocled woman rounded on Fudge with her wand drawn, "Attempt that again Minister and you will be escorted from the courtroom!" she growled warningly making Fudge glare at her.

"I am Minister for Magic!" he began.

"AND IF YOU BREAK THE LAW ONE MORE TIME I WILL INVOKE THE RIGHT OF CORRUPTION AND HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM YOUR OFFICE!" the woman yelled angrily before turning to face Harry, "Did you use ANY form of Dark Magic to fend off the Dementors?" she asked.

Harry gestured to the Auror and the spell was dropped in time for Harry to reply with "No".

The woman nodded approvingly at him before smirking as she glanced down at the list, "Now it is time for the defendant's questions" she announced, "Are there any complaints?"

"Yes!" Fudge exclaimed, "This is a trial for his use of magic, not one for him to get away sprouting lies and propaganda!"

"Since it has been proven that he didn't use magic your complain is denied" the woman declared, "Beside, you wanted Lord Potter arrested for treason, he's giving you the chance to prove he's lying".

As Fudge's eyes widened in horror she turned to face Harry, "Did you see You-Know-Who returning in the graveyard last year?" she asked victoriously.

"Yes" Harry admitted, wincing as the courtroom was instantly filled with a roar of everyone trying to speak at once.

"QUIET!" the woman announced, "Can you name the Death Eaters you saw?"

Harry instantly started listing the Death Eaters he had seen in the graveyard, noticing the woman scribbling down the names on a piece of parchment.

"DID SIRIUS BLACK BETRAY YOUR PARENTS?" the woman yelled over the talking.

"No, he was innocent" Harry replied.

The woman nodded smugly before raising her hand in the air, "I, Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement hereby nullify the order for the Dementor's Kiss. Sirius Black is to be brought in for questioning immediately!"

"Administer the antidote please" Amelia requested, Harry opening his mouth obediently for the shocked and pale Auror beside him. "Since the accused is innocent of the crime he is being charged for I hereby declare this hearing over" she announced, "You are free to go Lord Potter".


End file.
